Being Happy Gets Complicated
by housefangirl25
Summary: what would it be like if Wilson and his ex wife Julie never got divorced and Julie was pregnant? Amber trying to get Wilson to fall in love with her. House and Cuddy have a son and there is a wedding involved. Huddy and Wilson issues.


Dr. James Wilson had been divorced three times before. He was now married to Julie who he thought was diffterent and he was right she was different from his ex wives. She made him happier than he had ever been and he didn't know how she did it but even when he had a really bad day she made him feel okay. Julie and Wilson had been together for five years now and married for four and a half years.

Dr. Gregory House was Wilson's best friend and still after all these years knew why. Dr. House was in a new relationship with the dean of medicine at PPTH Dr. Lisa Cuddy.  
House and Cuddy had been together for the past year but they had a child together and then after a year House proposed to Cuddy she said yes and they have been engaged for almost a year. Their son Johnthan was now two years old and the best thing that had ever happened to House.

House's team had moved on House had fired Chase and then Foreman and Cameron quit. Chase now worked in the OR and Cameron runs the ER and Foreman is back working with House but more so as an equal. House had to hire a new team after hiring forty people he came down to three for his new team. Amber Volaskis, Chris Taub, and Lawrence Kutner were House's new ducklings. House was still getting used to his new team Kutner was a softy and screwed up a lot. Taub was cocky he thought he knew it all and he stood up to House most of the time which House secretly admired him for. Amber was a cut throat bitch as House called her and she always had to be right she couldn't except the fact that she was wrong and she always had to get what she wanted.

There was one thing Amber wanted that she couldn't have and that was the love of James Wilson and that bugged her. Wilson was really the only one who was nice to her when she started working for House. Amber and Julie were friends as well and she could never do anything like that to Julie no matter how much she wanted to be with Wilson. Amber had just broken up with her boyfriend and didn't want to date anybody but then when she met Wilson that all changed and she didn't want to lose the feeling she had when she was with him. She wanted nothing more than to tell him how she felt but she couldn't get herself to do something that would ruin someones life.

Wilson was sitting in his office thinking about Julie and what had gone on between them that afternoon well Julie had told Wilson that she was pregnant with their first child.  
Wilson wanted kids and he was happy but he couldn't stop himself from thinking about what the baby would do to his life it was going to change everything and at first he thought that was a good thing having a baby with the woman he loved but then he started to think about Amber. Wilson knew that Amber had a thing for him and he thought about her and he felt so guilty about it everytime he did. He had to see her everyday and then he went home every night to Julie and he felt horrible even though he hadn't done anything. Wilson had his head in his hands and it was about midnight already and he was getting off soon and he couldn't wait to go home he was so tired as he sat there he heard his office door open and House walked in and sat in a chair across from Wilson.

"So is that your new thought process?" House asked

"House what are you still doing here? I was just thinking about important things" Wilson replied

"I just finished up the case and now I'm going home. What kind of important things?" House asked

"Julie is pregnant" Wilson answered

"So now you're avoiding" House said

"No I'm not avoiding I am just thinking about this amoung other things" Wilson said

"The other thing being what? How Amber can't stop thinking about you?" House asked

"I don't care what Amber thinks House ok I love Julie. Amber just has a stupid crush it will go away" Wilson said

"Do you really believe that? Honestly think about it Amber isn't the one who has crushes" House said

"Why do you care what I do? You never cared about any of my other marriages" Wilson asked

"Because I want to marry Lisa" House said

"That's great but what does that have to do with me and Julie?" Wilson asked

"She thinks if you and Julie can't make a marriage work than how can me and her ever work out? How could we make our marriage work?" House said

"Well that's a really stupid reason I mean you can't base a relationship on someone elses and you certantly can't decide wether or not to moarry someone because of someone elses marriage" Wilson said

"Don't you think I have told her that? Oh by the way Lisa is starting you hate you" House said

"Why would she hate me?" Wilson asked

"I may have told her about Amber" House said

"What did you say?" Wilson asked

"Nothing just that Amber had a thing for you and that you thought she was hot" House said

"HOUSE! I never said she was hot. I said she was pretty" Wilson said

"Same thing you still noticed that she was atractive and Lisa didn't like that because Julie is her best friend and she has seen you go through three failed relationships already" House said

"Oh my gosh House why would you even say anything? Its nothing okay I don't have feelings for Amber I love my wife and I'm going to be a father" Wilson said

"I beleive you Wilson just don't prove me wrong because for one I hate being wrong two I actually like Julie she is less annoying than your previous wives." House said

"I won't screw this up House" Wilson said

"Well I better get home before Lisa kills me. Night Wilson" House said

"Night House" Wilson said

House left and he started his way home he thought about what he just told Wilson he actually admited to Wilson that he cared about Julie's feelings and that House cared about Wilson too. When House got home everything was dark except for his and Cuddy's bedroom he went to Johnathan's room and watched him sleep for few minutes then he went to the bedroom. Cuddy was sitting in bed reading when House walked in she looked up and she smiled at him. House went into the bathroom and took a quick shower the water felt good on him and he needed it after being at work and feeling like crap. When he came out he went over to the bed and sat down next to Cuddy. He gave her a kiss and then he laid down.

"So why are you still awake?" House asked

"I was just thinking." Cuddy answered

"There is a lot of thinking going on at this hour" House said

"What do you mean?" Cuddy asked

"Nothing never mind" House said

"Greg........Do you want more kids?" Cuddy asked

"I want you to marry me" House said

"I'm being serious right now" Cuddy said

"So am I. Lisa I want you to marry me and you know you want to marry me" House said

"Its not the right time Greg" Cuddy said

"Not the right time? When will be the right time? When Johnathan is graduating from high school?" House said

"Greg I just I don't want to rush into this what if our relationship falls apart because its not stable enough?" Cuddy asked

"Lisa we have know eachother for twenty years and we have a son together and I haven't left. That's not stable enough for you? I just don't know how to fix that then I know what I want Lisa now you have to figure it out I'm going to bed." House said

He laid down and got settled in between the blankets and closed his eyes and tried to sleep a bit. Cuddy laid down and turned the light out and she closed her eyes. They both weren't sleeping but they wanted one another to think the other was sleeping because House wanted Cuddy to think about his proposal and Cuddy wanted to say yes she knew House was right but she didn't know how to commit her life to someone even though her and House were practically married already. House eventually fell asleep and Cuddy laid there awake still thinking then yes kept poping up and down in her head and she wanted to say it to him she was sure of it and she never wanted to be appart from him for more than a second and she knew that he loved her as much as she loved him. 


End file.
